Kokoro Kara
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: The InuTachi need a place to sleep. The only one willing to give them shelter is a young woman called Kameko,OC. Just how or what is she? Based on a dream.... COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

O!

'Kokoro kara' … 'In the heart'… Based on the first IY dream I ever had… Really strange… Think I put in enough periods? It's not exactly like the dream, but neither was my other story based on a dream: Wind's Memory. Please R&R!

**I do not, under any circumstances, own InuYasha!** **All I own is my rare OC, hence the name.**

"Kagome, I am tired," Shippou complained. "Are we going to have to sleep outside in this rain?"

"I hope not…" the miko replied.

"Ha! We'll camp outside if there is no one who will allow us room!" Inuyasha told the semi soaked kitsune.

"Hey, Miroku?" Shippou asked, ignoring the older Hanyou. "Are you sure we don't have enough money for an inn?"

"Sorry Shippou, we don't," the monk sighed regretfully.

"If no one will take us in, we could always make a shelter with what we have," Sango said. "Kagome, do you have anymore of those 'um-be-rei-las'?"

"No I don't, sorry…"

"Do you need help?" asked a soft voice from behind them. They turned and saw a young women looking at them.

She had long, straight, raven black hair, and deep blue eyes. Her kimono was made of a very pale green cloth and had darker blue butterflies on it. Her obi was thin and purple. Under her arm was a bunch of firewood. She wore an umbrella hat, like Sango and Miroku, on her head to protect her face from the rain. (A/N: if you watch episode 78, you'll know what kind of hat I'm talking about.)

"Yes, but first," Miroku said as he advanced on her, took her hand and crouched down in front of her. "Would you consider bearing my children?"

"Houshi-sama…!" Sango growled furiously, flames erupting from behind her.

Miroku sweatdropped. "It was a joke, a joke!" he reassured the pissed slayer.

"I am sorry," the girl said shyly. "But I happened to over hear your conversation. Would you like to come to my place?"

"Thanks, that would be welcome!" Kagome told the girl. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kameko," she replied.

"Well then Kameko-san, would you like to bear my children?" Miroku asked again, black and blue from Sango's beating. "I was kidding!" he said instantly when he realised that Sango was even more pissed and he did not want a beating fiercer than what he had just been dealt.

"Come, my house is just up ahead," Kameko said calmly as she began leading them down the road, then down a small side path. The smaller path was littered with sticks and roots.

"Uh, hey Kameko!" Shippou called out to the young woman from Kagome's shoulder. "Are you sure that this is the way to your house?"

"Shippou!" Kagome scolded.

"No, he has a point," Kameko said turning from Kagome to Shippou. "Young kitsune, this is not the exact way to my house. Merely a shortcut."

"Oh okay, that's a relief."

After less than five minuets later, Kameko lead them off the path to a lone house along the road.

"This is my home, or at least as much of one as I need," she said, pushing back the door. "Make your selves at home."

The shack was small but comfortable. It was made of wood and the door was straw, making it quite warm.

"You really don't mind us staying here?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all," Kameko replied, shaking her head gently.

Needing no more reassurance, the Inu-tachi decided to settle down for the night.

Quote taken from _Wild Magic_ by Tamora Pierce.

Is it good? I can barely remember the dream… Just as a random note, I am writing a Valentine's Day fic and will upload it tomorrow at midnight (or is that the day after tomorrow at midnight? Damn school!). Wait a minute! I have to finish it! I'm only half done! Ah well, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the final chapter of this short fanfiction. Thanks for last chapter's reviews go to Ookami Kiba, Jazkastar and Hanyou Yogonem.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes open and twitched his nose. An odd scent was coming into the hut, brought in by a light breeze.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked the hanyou, now awake.

"It's nothing, just a strange scent. Go back to sleep."

"Okay…" The miko was about to obey, but they were startled and the other three sleepers were awakened by the sound of snapping twigs from the outside.

With a rush of air, the top of the hut was cut diagonally from its base. Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt from the ruins of the small shelter. Sango and Miroku leapt to the side, Miroku bringing up his Shakujou in a block position and Sango flinging off her yukata, revealing her Taijiya clothes beneath. Shippou immediately jumped to Kagome's shoulder.

A golden-yellow praying mantis demon was standing over the trashed hut and the five travelers. In its multi-faceted green eyes was reflected Inuyasha, who had drawn Tetsuaiga.

"Half-breed!" the mantis hissed.

"Oh? So you can talk? Great!" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically back. "Because I have a few questions to ask you! Like who the hell are you?! And why the hell are you attacking us!?"

A few feet away from the arguing beings, Shippou remarked to Kagome, "Where's Kameko?"

"I don't know, but I think we should be concentrating on the battle," Kagome replied.

To Inuyasha, the opposing demon said nothing, but attacked with its front claws.

Inuyasha dodged one, and blocked the other with his sword. The mantis attacked relentlessly, and Inuyasha dodged or blocked each blow, none landing on him.

"Why don't you fight back?" Inuyasha asked, smirking

The mantis hissed and aimed another blow at the dog-eared half demon. Again Inuyasha dodged. He swung Tetsuaiga in an arc, the yellow energy of the Wind Scar filling the air in the wake of the blade. The blast severed the youkai's right pincer.

The beast shrieked in agony, and charged Inuyasha once again.

"One more should do it," Inuyasha growled, smirk still in place.

He swung his sword diagonally. This time, his Wind Scar hit the praying mantis square in the chest as it raced towards him.

At the moment the youki attack hit Inuyasha's opponent, the sun began to rise.

The mantis screamed in pain, and transformed.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she realised what it was turning back into.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango murmured. "Is that…"

"Kameko?" Shippou half shouted.

Indeed it was. Kameko, the young woman who had given them shelter for the night was now where the giant mantis had been moments before.

Instead of looking as if she was in pain, Kameko turned to Kagome and yelled something that the miko barely heard over the roar of the wind.

"Be careful… one like me…"

Before Kagome could fully register what the dying girl had said, a voice spoke in the back of her mind:

"Higurashi! Higurashi!" it called.

--

Kagome opened her eyes, looked up, and saw her history teacher glaring down at her.

"I would like to think that my class is not boring enough for you to fall asleep in the middle of it," the teacher muttered, more to himself than to the time traveler. "Higurashi, could you please read the next paragraph?"

"Ye-yes sir," Kagome stuttered as she stood up. She looked down, and realised that she had no clue where her class was in the textbook.

"Page 175, paragraph four," hissed Eri from beside the confused girl.

Kagome thanked her friend silently, and started reading from the correct pages.

Later, as Kagome walked home from school, she only half listened to her friends' chatter. Her mind was still on her dream. She had dreams about the feudal era every once in a while, but none of them had a warning like that one.

"_I wonder what it means…"_ she thought.

"_I'm probably thinking about it too hard,"_ Kagome added as she continued walking home, and to the Sengoku Jidai.

I'm sorry if this sucked, but I wanted to finish this, and finish it quickly. Please tell if it any good, or if I should fix anything up.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
